Forum:DN - DNF Merge
Hi, i'm Moon Beam, i'm pretty new here and i just started a fanon. Now to the point... I think that Death Note wiki and Death Note fanon wiki should merge together. This happened on another wiki i work on and things are much easier to handle. Benifits *We will get more readers. *We will get more contributors. *Things will be easier to handle, such as spam etc. *You will not have to be apart of 2 different wikis. *If an image you'd like is on DN wiki you would not need to upload it to this one. I know what you're thinking, wouldn't this cause more traffic and get people confused with what' canon and what's not. But it's easily solved! Fanon pages are called Fanon:Nameoffanon and Canon pages are just normal. On this wiki there are 3 parts to it! Film, Fanon and Canon! A long discussion was took and the result was that they would merge and i'd have to say that wiki is as strong as ever! What are your thoughts? Thanks, --[[User:Moon Beam|'Moon']] [[User talk:Moon Beam|'Beam']] 00:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Mixing fanon elements with the real canon universe isn't a good thing for a wiki. People go to a wiki for information, and by adding in fake stuff, it'll only serve to confuse them. Though I am open to other ways to get more users on here. Thanks for the suggestion. -KidVegeta But that is why you have a different Wiki logo. So it would be obvious. Like in theis wiki the logo is Death Note Fanon wiki. For all pages that are non-canon you would have that logo. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon']] [[User talk:Moon Beam|'Beam']] 06:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Or instead, we could have the DN Canon wiki support us and we support them, like something on the main page, but still being seperate communities. Do you like this idea? We'd need to contact an admin of that wiki first, if only there was one. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon']] [[User talk:Moon Beam|'Beam']] 06:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ No, PTSN, just no. <3 I hav' a crush <3 13:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I disagree fully. As 'Crat and Sysop of DN Fanon Wiki, I will not accept trash being mixed with the real stuff. You can not merge 2 wikis without both 'Crat's permission and despite KV saying Yes, I disagree. I'm sorry. See the thing is, if both Wikis merge, DD and KV will be Sysop and Crat. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S: If they were to merge, I, KV and Dremler will decide the new Sys. That means DD can only be a Admin. with 2 of the Crats permission, get it? Arceus, you are not a Bureaucrat of the Death Note Fanon wiki. Nor did I say yes to the merge. I am opposed to such a venture. Obviously you think that DD isn't a capable admin, nor do you prolly think I am, but this is a non-issue. It's not happening. -KidVegeta I am not interested in merging the fanon and canon into one wiki.It will be very confusing and complicated.Users who are new to the series will be bemused.Arceus The God of Pokemon if you are serious about being a sysop at the canon wiki please stop fighting with the ops of this wiki.You've been banned at the DB Fanon Wiki and I am still considering you for the post so I'm expecting tip top behaviour. If fanon contributors want to help us with our wiki I'm open to it Thanks. Dremler 07:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) PTSN was babling about becoming an admin on the canon DN wiki, dah... And also, the wikias should nevah and nevah merge, it'll just be worse. KV, since I can't stand so many PTSN sockpuppets, I beg you do ban Arceus, FS and MoonBeam. I talked to PTSN early, and he's just acting foolish, I mean, I'd punch the guy if I could. <3 I hav' a crush <3 12:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely correct! The Fanon Wiki and Canon Wiki should never, ever merge. However, the Users of this Wiki may contribute to the Canon Wiki, but merging is too confusing. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I never told that you're a bad admin, KV. I'm just saying, if you become 'Crat on the Canon Wiki, you'll prolly demote me, sheesh. Thank you for your opinions. I guess it wont be merged. --[[User:Moon Beam|'Moon']] [[User talk:Moon Beam|'Beam']] 06:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC)